Everybody has a phobia of some sort
by Death Damsel
Summary: Everyone has a secret fear, just some people don't show it. In this series of One-shot, I will be going into their Secret Phobia. Rated K because no violence really occurs...
1. Amnesiphobia,Fear of amnesia

_Everybody has a phobia of some sort_

Everybody has as secret fear, whether they admit it or not.

* * *

_Rex's Secret Phobia_

Rex has amnesiphobia, the fear of getting amnesia.

He struggles to remember his past. He does not have all his memories back yet, and he does not want to lose them again.

He loves it when his brother tells him of times when he was little. It helps him remember.

Whenever he is at Abuela's house, she always breaks out the photo albums. She shows him pictures of his first birthday to months before the explosion.

Sometimes when Cesar is to busy to tell him a memory, he gives him his laptop to look at the photos himself. He surfs through the photos, most of them make him grin widely. He then remembers that he can not have his mother's grasp or father's. He closes the laptop and places it to the side.

Doctor Holiday and Six can't really help with memory loss since they were never there, but they help the best that they can. They encourage Cesar to tell stories about Rex and they try to make it so Rex can go to their Abuela's often. They also encourage him to speak Spanish.

Rex is remembering a little each day, which he's very happy about. He will soon be able to give his opinions on Cesar's stories and tell his side.


	2. Philophobia,Fear of falling in love

_Everybody has a phobia of some sort _

Everybody has a secret fear, whether they admit it or not

* * *

_Six's Secret Phobia_

Agent Six has Philophobia, the fear of falling in love or being in love.

Agent Six fears becoming too close to someone, only to have them being taken away. He feels that if he gets to close to a coworker or simply somebody you work with every single day, they could be taken away any moment. He keeps to himself, not showing who he truly is.

His shades help hide his feelings, not really letting anyone get close to him. He truly does feel that he is a beacon to danger. Him being an ex-mercenary doesn't help the cause.

It's happened before of what he fears. A person he had feelings for, was brutally taken away. Deep down he has feelings for Doctor Holiday, but he simply doesn't want her to get hurt. Rex has gotten close to him, but not close enough to know what he is really thinking.

If he falls in _love_… they could be taken away, _like that_. Leaving him a hollow shell all over again.


	3. Coimetrophobia,Fear of cemeteries

_Everybody has a phobia of some sort_

Everybody has a secret fear, whether they admit it or not.

* * *

_Doctor Holiday's Secret Phobia_

Doctor Holiday has coimetrophobia, the fear of cemeteries.

Whenever you are at a cemetery, you are reminded of the dead. The people who were close to you and now live in the underworld.

She doesn't necessarily fear the fact of joining the grave, but losing close people. Freak accidents, evil intentions and self harm lead people out of the realm of the living.

Rex, Six, Beverly and other major people in her life are a big factor in what gives her courage to start each and every day. To see them taken away without hesitation, is scaring.

A constant feeling of worry about Rex's and Six's safety is always in the back of her mind, ready to react at the slightest movement.

* * *

**The end! **

**I had planned to do the three main canon characters, Rex, Six, and Holiday. **

**I might do more, like circe or annie, but that's for another time.**

**I hope you like! Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Ypositismosphobia,Fear of starvation

**Yellow Angela gave me this idea…**

* * *

_Everybody has a phobia of some sort.  
_

Everybody has a secret fear, whether they admit it or not.

* * *

Bobo has ypositismosphobia. The fear of starvation.

Bobo fears that he may starve to death. That there will never be _enough _food.

Its not likely for the food supply to just drop, but you can only fear the worst.

Bobo's first owner never fed him enough. He would occasionally get a few scraps of meat here and there. But not enough for a nutritious meal.

Bobo's next owner fed Bobo properly, but the fear has already.

Maybe Bobo will conquer this fear one day, but not any time soon.

Noah's mom's cookies are to much to resist.

* * *

**Yellow Angela gave me this idea and I'm very happy about it.  
**

**I would have never written this without her. :)**


End file.
